


Autobotus Interruptus

by kyarorin



Series: Domesticating Ironhide [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Will learn the value of window treatments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autobotus Interruptus

Will’s home, he’s finally home after going back to that hell-hole of a place called Qatar searching for Scorponok and– who cares if the mission was a success or not? He’s home, he’s here and she’s leaning back in a chair, arched and panting as Will makes up for every moment he’s been absent from home, from Anna, from her.

Every tender touch, every soft kiss and caress pulls a breathy sound from her throat, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Breath hitching, Sarah opens her eyes and reaches down to stroke her husband’s hair, unfocused and adoring. Her needy moan suddenly turns into a squeal of horror, making Will pause.

“Babe?” He asks, one eyebrow raised in the pale blue light, eyeing Sarah who is now covering herself with her hands.

His wife slowly points to the window, and the Army Captain turns. Their resident alien watches them for a moment, his own expression mimicking Will’s. “You’ve done it before, so clearly you know how,” the mech says in slight confusion. “That is not how you procreate.”

Her husband, Sarah’s dear, dear husband takes a flying nude leap towards the window and the pull for the blinds. “You’d better not be recording!” He roars and the mech shrugs.

“Ratchet asked.”

Sarah promptly tries to disappear into a black hole right then and there.


End file.
